


Don’t Move, Coldwater

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quentin is always a bad patient, eliot is adorbale, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin breaks his wrist. Eliot tends to him.





	Don’t Move, Coldwater

“Yep, it’s definitely broken.”

Quentin threw his head back in frustration. Eliot rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

“It’s going to be ok, Q. A broken wrist isn’t the end of the world. It could’ve been worse. So, doc, is going to need a heavy duty cast?”

The doctor at the infirmary held Quentin’s broken left wrist carefully.

“Absolutely. It’s a pretty bad break but not to the point he’s going to need surgery, luckily. I’ll put a cast on and you’re going to have to take it easy for at least a week, maybe more. No lifting or doing activities of ANY sort. And rest.”

Eliot bit his bottom lip to keep a giggle in.

Quentin turned to him. 

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s just...resting is something you’re kind of terrible at. And you’re very stubborn.”

“Am not! Don’t say that! I can rest.”

“Mmmm. Kay.” 

 

Upon returning back home to the Physical Kids cottage, Eliot held the door open for Quentin and ushered him in. The doctor had told him to not be afraid to accept help from people because he will be needing it. 

Eliot helped him to his room and Quentin sat down on his bed. 

“Is the sling really necessary?”

“Yes, Q. At least for awhile until you get used to the cast. It will give you extra support.”

Quentin kicked his shoes off and swung his legs onto the bed and tried to get comfortable. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He winced at the movement.

Eliot sat down beside him. 

“How’s the pain, babes?”

“It’s fine.”

Eliot studied his face for a moment. 

“Hmm. Ok. You’re lying. I’ll get you one of the pain pills he sent with you.”

“No, really. I’m fine, El.”

“Don’t argue with me. I can read you like the back of my hand.”

Eliot returned with a bottle of water and a pill and put it into Quentin’s right hand. He reluctantly took it and laid back down. He couldn’t get comfortable. He was too hot. He undid his belt and was struggling with the button. 

Eliot laughed. 

“What is going on here?”

“Nothing. I’m just too hot. I can’t get comfortable.”

“Need some help?”

“No I got it.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

Eliot could only watch for a few seconds more before giving in to help him. He undid the button with ease and then the zipper. He then started sliding them down. 

“Oh, I think I can get them now. Thanks.”

Eliot stood back to wait, amused. 

Quentin tried pulling them down but only got one side down a bit and then began struggling with the other. He was getting nowhere. He groaned. 

Eliot smiled and pulled them off the rest of the way for him. 

“Relax, Q. You’re going to need help for awhile. Don’t be embarrassed. You should sleep.”

He laid down beside him and kissed his forehead softly. Then his lips. 

Quentin sighed, defeated. 

“I’m not tired.”

Eliot pulled him close. 

“It’s ok. We’re going to get through this. Plus, you look really delicious without pants on.”

He rolled to climb on top of Quentin, careful not to press against his arm and kissed him for a few minutes. He could feel Quentin growing hard against his own. Quentin slipped his arm out of the sling and tossed it aside and tried to grab Eliot and pull him down. 

“Ah, ah, ah! That is too much of a strenuous activity for you.”

He carefully lifted Quentin’s broken wrist to lie above his head and applied just enough gentle pressure to hold it still as he began kissing down his neck and chest. Moving lower he let go and glanced up into Quentin’s eyes.

“If you so much as move that wrist from that position up there I will have to tie you up. And not in a good way. Don’t move, Coldwater.”

He worked his way down and slipped Quentin’s boxers off in one swift motion and began kissing and biting his thighs. 

The sounds coming out of Quentin’s mouth were making him even harder. 

He licked the tip of Quentin’s cock and then took him in deep. Quentin gasped and clenched the sheets. Eliot worked him in a mixture of slow and fast paces, building him up and driving him wild. Finally he couldn’t take anymore and before he could say a word he came hard, moaning Eliot’s name. 

Eliot continued lightly sucking for a few moments until Quentin was so tender that he cried out and tried to pull away. Eliot let him and then crawled back up to him and kissed him. 

“There. Now you can rest.”

Quentin was still breathing heavily and suddenly couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Q. Now sleep.” 

He pulled Quentin close and held him in his arms, slowly running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
